


a temporary alliance

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Astra's just looking for a place to sit, Zari's looking for a study buddy - they can go back to competing for top of the class tomorrow, right?
Relationships: Astra Logue/Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	a temporary alliance

**Author's Note:**

> me last week: i'm not going to write a zastra college au  
> me now: well-
> 
> anyways the au with zari and astra being competing business majors that, like, one person asked for. enjoy

It was nearly finals week at NYU, something Astra was not looking forward to. 

Her schedule was busy - three exams to study for, an essay to write, and a presentation to prepare for. As she made her way to the library, she wrapped her fur coat tighter around herself. A wintery chill had already started to set over campus, not cold enough to snow but enough to make crossing campus miserable. 

When she stepped inside the building, the sweltering warmth hit her hard. The place was packed, and she let out a silent groan. It was better than studying at her apartment, she figured, having to tune out Lachesis and Atropos when she just wanted to get some work done.

The first floor was a lost cause, but as she looked around the second, she heard someone hiss, “Astra.”

She turned to see Zari, a classmate from her financial management class. Or, more accurately, her rival. The two had spent most of the semester wrestling for top of the class, but even when they were equal, she always beat her - perks of alphabetical order. She had staked out a table for herself - not a huge table, but it was just her. 

“What, rubbing it in?” she asked, coming over. 

“I was  _ actually _ going to ask if you wanted to join me. You seemed lost,” Zari said. “Besides, we could study together or something.”

Astra considered her offer, placing her hands on the back of the empty chair. “What’s the catch?”

“Why do you assume there’s a catch?” she asked, seeming genuinely confused. “You’re, like, the only person in that class I talk to.”

Which was fair enough - they were the only two who weren’t white or dudes in that class. “Okay, fine.” She put her bag down on the table. “But only today,” she said, taking her coat off. 

“Fine by me.” Zari closed the book she had been marking up, setting it down. “I don’t have all day, so let’s just - get started.”

They were supposed to keep it short, really. 

But once they were done going over their notes and their quizzes for that class, Astra had made a comment about her essay for another class. “My rough draft’s probably shit, but it’s not due until the end of the week.”

“Let me see,” Zari said, reaching out. “You can look at my essay for music theatre history.”

She wrinkled her nose, taking out the essay she was going to proofread. “Music theatre history?”

“I’m majoring in business, but my minor is in theatre.” With a grin, she took out her own essay. “We’re not all boring.”

“I’m not boring,” Astra replied. 

“Hm.” Zari took out a pink pen. “Not  _ that _ boring.”

And it really shouldn’t have taken it that much time for them to just do a simple look-over. Not at all. 

She just kept getting distracted.

It wasn’t like she could ever miss her looks in class. Oftentimes, she was too focused to really pay much attention to her, but she didn’t miss Zari’s impractically glamourous outfits. There was a reason Astra had originally dismissed her. That is, until the professor first posted their grades and she was a mere 0.1% above her, keeping her from top of the class. 

Right now, there wasn’t much keeping her from watching her work. It seemed like an understatement to just say she was pretty, but she was. Her hair nearly fell to hide her face, fiddling with the pen in her fingers. With her free hand she pushed it out her way, showing the garnet bracelet around her wrist. 

“Gift from your boyfriend?” Astra asked, clicking her pen closed. 

She looked over at her, before turning over her wrist. “Family heirloom,” she said with a smile. 

“Hm.”

Zari leaned over to see her progress. “Are you finished?”

“I’ve been waiting on you,” she answered.

“Sorry.” She passed her essay over, scooting her chair closer. “I think it’s actually pretty good, I would just say being a little more concise with your word choice.” Astra watched her flip the page to point out a particular paragraph. “And maybe a different metaphor here? I don’t know, it just didn’t make sense to me.”

She nodded her head. “I see.”

“Other than that, it’s a good rough draft.” Zari cleared her throat. “And what about mine?”

Astra grinned. “I don’t know anything about musical theater, but it made sense to me. That anecdote about your senior year performance of  _ Little Shop of Horror _ could be a little short, but I see what point you were trying to make.” She handed it back. 

“Yeah, I thought it was a little long.” She frowned, taking it. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Uh…” She checked her phone. “Like, 5?”

Zari groaned. “I promised my roommate I’d make dinner tonight.” She started to gather her stuff, before she stopped. “You wanna come over? We always have leftovers.”

“I mean-” Astra stopped herself. “You know what? Why not? Maybe we could get in some more studying.”

“Great!” 

She was still wondering why she’d agreed as they walked to Zari’s apartment. It had only gotten colder, the sun already starting to set.

“Fuck, it’s cold out, isn’t it?” Astra said, wrapping her coat around herself.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Despite the temperature, she was still in a dress, at least having the sense to wear boots instead of her usual heels. 

“Hold on,” she said, stopping the two of them. “Why don’t you have a proper coat?”

As Zari took Astra’s bag, she said, “Maybe I was just waiting for a cute girl to lend me hers.” 

She exchanged her bag for her coat. “Seriously?”

“Or I forgot it in my class before I headed to the library,” she continued.

Astra rolled her eyes. It was still cold, but at least she had another two layers to protect her from the chill.

Slipping her arm in the crook of her elbow, Zari said, “You know, you can be very sweet when you want to be.”

She looked over at her. “Says the one who invited me to dinner before stealing my coat.” 

“I’ll give it back,” she told her. “Eventually.”

“And I’ll hold you to that.”

They could go back to being rivals tomorrow, she figured. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this, leave a kudo or a comment if you'd be so kind. u can find me @ lovevalley45 on tumblr! i'm always down to find more zastra shippers, or really, any legends femslash shippers lol. 
> 
> who knows, maybe i'll write more zastra. maybe.


End file.
